The Trickster Story
by Eriminmin
Summary: Akechi meets a mysterious young man during one of his television interviews, one who seems to be very interested in him and who will do his best to be by his side.
1. Meeting

_Disclaimer: Persona 5 belongs to Atlus._

* * *

 _Notes: I decide to publish this in english too, since the most of the fandom use english (spanish is like, dead or not even exist). I translated this with help from some friends and st. Google, so, if there are any mistake, please tell me. Thank you! And I hope you like this story._

 _Edited:_ I want to thank Queenofdragons2 for helping me with the correction of this chapter. Thank you very much!

* * *

 _[June 10, in the afternoon]_

"And that was Goro Akechi, the high school detective!" said the hostess, ending the program. "This will not be the last time you see him, so stay tuned!"

The camera stopped recording and both presenters thanked Akechi again for having attended before withdrawing from the stage. All the students withdrew from there as well, only a few still hanging around, waiting for other classmates or observing the place.

Off stage, Akechi sighed tiredly; the interviews were significantly more exhausting than he thought they would be. He then felt that he was being watched by someone, so he looked to the side and saw the young man with whom he had debated with during the program.

He thought of going to thank him for behaving like the counterpart; thanks to him, they had managed to create an attractive atmosphere for the spectators, but before he knew it, the young man was in front of him.

"Akechi."

Akechi reacted to the call and looked up, meeting the young man's eyes. For some reason, they seemed strangely familiar.

"I'm glad you're still here," the young man said with a smile. "I wanted to thank you for putting out your opinion of the Phantom Thieves. It's always refreshing to hear a different argument."

Akechi smiled. "Then you really think they do more than the police."

"Totally," he said with a smile; Akechi also held his. "And even though we have different points of view... Or maybe because of it," he said looking to one side, then looking back at Akechi, "I want to talk to you again. Would that be ok?"

Akechi blinked in surprise. This was an unexpected turn of events. He had never expected to find some kind of rival thanks to the program.

"Of course," said the young detective. "It's no problem for me. I think we can both benefit from our conversations."

"I'm glad we think the same," the other boy said as he adjusted his glasses before pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I'd like to exchange phone numbers, so we can talk at any time."

"I can see you're quite audacious," Akechi said with a smile as he pulled out his own phone.

"Well, it's not every day you meet such a handsome detective," said the student.

Akechi's cheeks colored slightly.

He really is bold, Akechi thought.

With a sound, both phones indicated that they had exchanged information.

"I must go now, Detective," the young student put his phone in his pocket. "I hope we'll talk soon," he said with a smile.

Akechi returned his smile. "Goodbye."

The young student turned and walked off the stage. Akechi looked at the screen of his phone, where he saw the information of the young man.

Akira Kurusu… , he thought. What a strange boy...

A strange pain suddenly went through Akechi, scrunching his eyes shut as he clutched at his chest.

He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by a dark space with a brilliant card in front of him. When he tried to reach out to it, several chains appeared around it, hiding the light from the card and preventing Akechi from getting closer, but to his surprise, one of the chains suddenly broke, leaving a small ray of light from which appeared a small sphere that went to him. Akechi held it in his hands and the light went into his chest, making him feel a powerful sense of energy that caused him to close his eyes tightly. When he reopened them, he was in the TV studio, leaning against the nearby wall.

What was that…?

* * *

 _[June 10, during the night]_

Akechi was in the metaverse, near the palace of Kaneshiro, the "owner" of Shibuya.

Akechi looked up at Robin Hood, his new Persona, which had a bright, heroic appearance.

"Somehow I have a new Persona… How did this happen?" he asked himself with a hand on his chin. "Even my attire changed to match him. This is really weird…" Akechi narrowed his eyes, "and I'm pretty sure it's that guy's fault, though I'm still unclear at what level…"

Akechi sighed and, with a snap of his fingers, Robin Hood turned into a red mask that settled on his face.

"I'll have to find out..."


	2. Playing guess

_Disclaimer: Persona 5 belongs to Atlus._

 _Edited:_ I want to thank Queenofdragons2 for helping me with the correction of this chapter. Thank you very much!

* * *

 _[June 16, in the morning]_

Several days passed and Akechi couldn't help but think of Akira Kurusu, this strange young man who approached him on the day of the recording and who spoke to him as if he had known him all his life.

He couldn't concentrate on classes, so, hiding his phone behind his book, he looked at the young man's contact information.

He wanted to know if it was because of that man that he had a new Persona —he needed to know— but he had no reason to contact him, as the Phantom Thieves hadn't made a move to use as an excuse.

Suddenly his phone vibrated, bringing him back to reality. He thought it would be a message from Sae asking him to meet after school, but to his surprise, it was none other than the young man who couldn't leave his mind, Kurusu.

Kurusu: I know you're probably concentrating in classes and all that, but...

Kurusu: I was wondering if you had some free time after school.

Kurusu: I need your help.

Kurusu: You don't need to answer me right away.

Kurusu: Anyway, I'll be waiting for you in the Central Street Diner at night.

Kurusu: I hope you can go. I want to see you.

Akechi felt his heart skip a beat as he read those words, and in the same way he felt the temperature on his cheeks rise.

He couldn't understand the meaning of his reaction; he even thought he might be sick, but he put that thought aside and focused on the opportunity he had been looking for. He would do his best to try to get some information from the boy.

Akechi used the break between classes to respond to Kurusu.

Akechi: I'll be there at night. See you.

* * *

 _[June 16, during the night]_

Around 8 pm, when it was finally dark, Akechi took the train to the center of Shibuya, where he descended and walked calmly —despite his latent anxiety— until arriving at the diner.

When he went up to the second floor, he saw Kurusu, who was sitting at one of the tables at the back of the room. The boy didn't hesitate to wave him over and greet him with a smile. Akechi closed his eyes and then sighed; he had to concentrate on trying to get some information from this guy.

"Glad you came, Akechi," said Kurusu as Akechi approached the table. "For a moment I thought you wouldn't come."

"I said I'd come in my message, didn't I?," Akechi said with a smile as he sat down in front of Kurusu, setting aside his briefcase.

"Yes, but since you're such a busy person, I thought other things might come up on your schedule."

"Well, that's true," Akechi said as he smiled again, "but I always have time to talk with a friend."

He noticed Kurusu's eyes shined brighter than before, which made a small shiver run up his spine, but he managed to hide it.

"Then considering we're friends..."

I will not regret this, will I? , wondered Akechi.

"Why don't we eat something?" he said with a big smile. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch and I don't know if I can go home in this state," Kurusu clasped both hands in front of his face, as if imploring Akechi to accept his proposal.

Did I really think this guy would be the one responsible for Robin Hood? , he thought, utterly disappointed. Since this won't get me anywhere, I think it would be best to run away, but how… He opened his eyes slightly as an idea came to his mind.

"Okay, but only if you pay for the food," he said, smiling with imperceptible irony, staring at Kurusu.

"Ok. Whatever you want," Kurusu said, smiling too, surprising Akechi. Then raised his arm to call the waitress who had just finished with a table nearby.

Akechi was amazed. He didn't think Kurusu would accept.

"I'd like a hamburger, please."

"Sure," replied the waitress, taking the order on a small notepad, then turned to Akechi. "And you?

"A coffee, please," he said dryly.

"You don't have to hold back. Money is not a problem," Kurusu said.

"I'm fine with a cup of coffee," he said with a smile as he moved his hand slightly to either side.

"Understood. I'll bring you your orders in a moment," said the waitress as she turned and left, leaving both young men alone.

Akechi didn't know what to say. Though he believed that he had a lot of loquacity, it only worked with adults, because the only topics of conversation that he knew were for that type of people, not for other young people, much less students like him. And the worst thing was that Kurusu didn't help, because he only looked at his phone while smiling despite being the one who had invited him to this place.

"Oh, yes," said Akechi, catching Kurusu's attention. "What did you want to see me for? I remember you said you needed my help."

"Yes, I really need to ask you one thing," he put a hand to his face to adjust his glasses. "But I would like to do it after eating... I don't know if I have enough energy to speak right now..."

"But now you are..."

"Excuse me the delay," the waitress said, interrupting Akechi, who only managed to smile back at her. "Here is your order," she put the hamburger in front of Kurusu and the coffee in front of Akechi, next to a small recipient that contained different types of sweeteners. "I hope you enjoy your order. Thank you very much!"

"Thanks to you," Akechi replied, blushing the young waitress, who bowed and fled quickly.

"I'm still amazed to see your charm in action."

Akechi felt his cheeks burn suddenly, and after coughing a few times to recompose himself, he turned his gaze to Kurusu, who was already eating from his plate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Akechi took the cup of coffee and drank some.

He thought the coffee wasn't bad, but it could still have been better.

"How's the coffee?"

He shifted his gaze to meet Kurusu's, who stared at him with intensity. Akechi closed his eyes, the look of that young man bothering him a little.

"It's okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yes, just okay."

"You know?" Akechi opened his eyes. Kurusu ate a bit from his hamburger. "I know a place where they serve a coffee you would love."

"Is that coffee so good?" he smiled slightly.

"Yes. I would say it's the best in Tokyo, even," Kurusu smiled. "You should visit it someday. Its name is Leblanc, and it's in Yongen-Jaya, not far from the station."

"Sounds like you're a big fan."

Kurusu nodded. "They have the best coffee I've ever tasted."

"When I have some free time, I'll go visit."

"If you want, we can go together."

Akechi watched the young man, who stared back at him. Akechi focused on his coffee again.

"I will consider it."

After a few minutes, Kurusu had finished eating his hamburger, unlike Akechi, who continued to drink from his coffee without haste.

Kurusu settled into his position, leaning slightly on the table and moving closer to Akechi, who looked at him curiously.

"Well, about the help I need..."

Akechi listened intently to the young man.

"I need to know the name of a specific person, but I couldn't find him anywhere, and I wanted to know if you could help me."

"If I can help you, I will," he thought it would be fun to play along with this guy. "Tell me, who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the person who manages Shibuya."

"You mean... the mayor?" asked Akechi.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I mean the person who manages Shibuya from the shadows. The person who handles all the black market affairs, if you want to put it another way."

Akechi's eyes widened in disbelief. "What do you mean by that? Why do you want to know?"

"For... an assignment," he said, pulling on his bangs.

Akechi narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of school asks you that for a homework assignment?" he sighed wearily. "Anyway, why are you asking me that sort of thing?"

"I thought that since you work with the police, you might have some idea who it might be..."

"Even if I did, that would be confidential information, which I clearly can't divulge to a high school student."

Kurusu sighed, lowering his shoulders.

Akechi added a mental note about warning that guy to lower his notoriety. It wasn't the first time he had heard about a supposed mafia that controlled Shibuya, and if the cases continued to gain notoriety, the police would probably get in their way, complicating everything.

"Anyway…"

Kurusu quickly reached into his bag and took out a small paper, unfolding it four times.

"I didn't expect you to want to cooperate with me immediately." He quietly added, "That would make me doubt your seriousness about being a detective, honestly."

Akechi watched the paper Kurusu held with curiosity.

"So I thought of a way to make you help me anyway, even if you don't want to," he said, staring at Akechi, who smiled.

"You seem very sure."

"I have confidence, really," he said, returning the smile, though it seemed much more honest than the one Akechi had shown. Kurusu studied the paper. "I will read some names that I think might be related to the person I am looking for and you, well, you will only listen."

Akechi shook his head slightly, thinking that this boy wouldn't get anywhere like that.

"Toshitake Kuwahara…"

Well, at least you know the mayor, he thought as he smiled.

"Toranosuke Yoshida…"

I think I've heard that name before… , he took the coffee cup and took a sip.

"Benzo Kuramoto... Tsuda Hashiba…"

I don't think I know anyone with those names...

"Junya Kaneshiro…"

Instinctively Akechi looked at Kurusu, only to notice that he was looking back at him. Kurusu smiled, and then Akechi realized his mistake.

"What kind of name is that…"

"You don't need to worry about anything, Akechi!" said Kurusu, closing his bag and taking his phone from the table. Akechi looked at him anxiously. "It really is just for an assignment. Trust me."

"Wait…"

Quickly Kurusu got up from the table, giving Akechi no time to say another word.

"I have to leave right now." He took out a five thousand yen bill from his wallet and left it on the table. "See you soon, Okay? Bye."

"Hey!"

Kurusu didn't even turn to look at him and quickly lost himself on the stairs.

Akechi put a hand to his face. He had ruined it, hadn't he? Now he really would need to warn Kaneshiro about any threat.

He rubbed his temples hard and then turned to the table, finding that he still had some coffee.

"I should take it," he looked over at the money. "It's already paid for anyway..."

He immediately noticed that beside the money was the paper Kurusu had read.

Akechi wondered if it would be right for him to read it, but no more than three seconds passed when he had it in his hand, and stared at it, completely disconcerted.

The paper was blank. There wasn't even a scrawl written in some corner. The back was also clean.

Akechi frowned, then wrinkled the paper.

"Who is this guy…?"


	3. Exchanging favors

_Disclaimer: Persona 5 belongs to Atlus._

 _Edited:_ I want to thank Queenofdragons2 for helping me with the correction of this chapter. Thank you very much!

* * *

 _[July 9, during the morning]_

While he was transferring on the Ginza line, Akechi eavesdropped on the conversation of a few students who were talking excitedly about how much they liked the Phantom Thieves and how much they had been waiting for their next move, which had finally happened.

Akechi maintained his composure but quickly moved away from the tumult of people and settled in a secluded place of the station, where he took out his phone and began to check the latest news, which was updated every second.

"The Mafia of Shibuya has fallen."

"Distraught delinquent is finally caught."

"Junya Kaneshiro, the man behind Shibuya."

"The Phantom Thieves reappear!"

"Phantom Thieves, are they real?"

"Phantom Thieves, who are they and what is their purpose?"

"Everyone talk about the Phantom Thieves!"

Akechi could do nothing but squeeze his phone tightly, powerless over the whole thing. Despite having warned Kaneshiro's shadow, the thieves had succeeded, stealing his heart and making him confess all his crimes.

Akechi thought about what his next plans should be. If the Phantom Thieves continued to act as they pleased, Shido's plans as well as his own would be in vain, and all his effort would be for nothing. He couldn't afford to let that happen, not after everything he had gone through to get to where he was.

Suddenly, his phone rang and vibrated slightly, bringing him back to reality. He looked at the screen and noticed that it was a message from Akira Kurusu. Akechi narrowed his eyes.

That guy... He was sure that he had something to do with Kaneshiro, or even with the Phantom Thieves; after all, Kurusu knew of Kaneshiro despite his name being removed from all the records.

He had no evidence to accuse him of it, but if there was anything he was sure of, it was that Kurusu ranked number one on his list of suspects.

In one movement Akechi unlocked the phone and then saw the message.

Kurusu: Hi Akechi.

Akechi: Good morning, Kurusu.

Kurusu: It's been a while since we last spoke.

Akechi: Certainly. Does the school keep you busy?

Kurusu: Yes, something like that...

Kurusu: Anyway, I was wondering if...

Akechi: Yes?

Kurusu: Would you have time for me, on your busy schedule?

Akechi narrowed his eyes.

Did he want meet him again? For what? What was this boy doing? What was his goal?

Since Akechi did not respond immediately, another message arrived after a moment.

Kurusu: It's okay if you can't.

Kurusu: I understand if you're busy.

This could be a good opportunity to try to get some information out of him , Akechi thought as he lifted the phone to his chin, thoughtfully, but this guy is unpredictable. I never know what he's going to say... Akechi looked at his phone again. But maybe if I gain his trust...

Akechi: Of course. As I said earlier, I always have time for a friend.

Kurusu: Great!

Kurusu: Do you think if we meet in the Diner again tonight?

Akechi: Okay. See you there.

Kurusu: Thank you Akechi!

Kurusu: See you!

Akechi stared at his phone for a few seconds before storing it in his pocket and continuing on his way towards the institute.

* * *

 _[July 9, during the night]_

Akechi reached the diner in Shibuya, but as he entered, he noticed that Kurusu hadn't arrived yet. He clicked his tongue as he lowered his head, and after sighing and replacing his image as a young prodigy, he walked over to an empty table and sat down.

While waiting, a waitress approached him and took his order; just like the previous time, he just ordered a coffee. After a few minutes the waitress returned with his order. And after taking the first sip, he noticed someone come and sit down in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurusu said, putting his bag aside. "Morgana wouldn't let me go."

Akechi raised an eyebrow and set his coffee cup on the table.

"Morgana?"

"My cat. He's very attached to me, and has a hard time letting me go."

"You speak of it as if it were a person," Akechi said, smiling.

"At this point, he probably is," Kurusu said, laughing too. "Well, I didn't call you here to talk about my cat."

"Of course not."

"I'd like to ask you another favor."

"As long as it isn't providing confidential information, anything."

Kurusu smiled, which caught the attention of the young detective.

"I'll take you at your word, then. Tomorrow is Sunday so why not go to Leblanc?"

* * *

 _[July 10, in the afternoon]_

After a sudden interview on a television show —which he used to criticize the Phantom Thieves—, Akechi took the train and went to Yongen-Jaya, where Kurusu indicated that Leblanc cafe was located. After following his instructions meticulously, he was in front of the small local, which didn't stand out from the rest of stores.

When he opened the door, making a small bell ring, the intoxicating scent of coffee flooded his nose.

"Welcome."

A familiar voice made him open his eyes, meeting Kurusu, who was dressed in casual clothes with an apron on top.

Akechi blinked a few times before answering.

"Kurusu? You work here?" he asked with honest curiosity.

"I live here on the second floor," he said as he pointed upward, then wiped his hands on a cloth. "So I help out from time to time."

"I see…"

It's true, he's on probation... This place must belong to the person who took him in… , Akechi thought as he looked around the place.

The coffee fragrance, in addition to the decoration and silence that was present within the space, reassured him in some way. He closed his eyes to enjoy the scent of his favorite drink even more.

"Want a coffee? The first is on the house."

"Okay," Akechi said without thinking. He wasn't going to refuse a coffee.

Akechi sat down in the second seat of the bar, and from there, he watched Kurusu prepare his coffee. He was probably never going to confess it, but he was fascinated by the professionalism with which the young student brewed the coffee, even seeming like he had spent years doing it.

When the coffee was ready, Kurusu placed it in front of him.

"It's hot," Kurusu said. "Be careful when taking it."

"Thank you," he said, then took the cup and put it to his mouth for a sip.

The bitter taste spread all over his mouth as the aroma completely occupied his nose, focusing all his attention on the coffee he tasted.

He put the cup back on the saucer and, with a smile on his face, looked at Kurusu.

"You were right. It's one of the best coffee I've ever had," his smile grew even more. "Thank you very much for recommending this place."

Akechi noticed Kurusu staring at him, not moving or saying a word. For a moment he waited for the young man to say something —anything— to what he said, but nothing happened.

"Kurusu?"

The young man had a small spasm that apparently made him return from wherever he was. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes with his wrist. Akechi cocked his head slightly.

"Kurusu?" He repeated.

"Sorry... Every time someone appreciates my coffee I get a little sentimental, that's all."

Akechi looked at him in confusion.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I can't help it. Anyway..." Kurusu put his glasses back on. "Even though I said the coffee was free, it isn't."

"How much is it?" Akechi asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"Oh, no. I don't want you to pay me with money."

Akechi stared at Kurusu, who looked back at him seriously.

"Final exams begin next week, and I wanted you to help me study."

Akechi blinked a few times, feeling like he didn't fully understand the request.

"You want me... to help you study?"

"You're one of the first in your class, aren't you? I thought you would be an excellent help to me."

"Really... you…"

Akechi had no idea how to answer.

"Oh, but I didn't expect you to do it for free," said Kurusu, nodding. "Every time you come to Leblanc I'll give you a free coffee, and besides, you will have another surprise prize, which I'll tell you about later," the young man smiled. "Tell me, what do you think?"

"I..." Akechi looked at his coffee cup for a moment, then looked at Kurusu. "I get the impression that even if I refuse, you'll insist until I accept, correct?"

Kurusu pointed to Akechi.

"You understand, don't you? I'm glad."

Akechi sighed heavily.

"If it's not a problem, we could start right away." Kurusu took off his apron and hung it on the rack in the kitchen. "I'll go get the books from upstairs. You can sit at a table to accommodate us better."

In less than a second, Kurusu had gone up the stairs.

Akechi sighed again.

Every time he got involved with this guy, nothing came out as he expected.

Anyway, he would take the opportunity to deepen his friendship with him and gain his trust. Maybe that would help later.

He picked up his cup and sat down at one of the tables. There he again drank from his coffee, which helped him maintain his integrity, something so difficult to do with Kurusu around.

In an instant the young man returned with a pair of books and notebooks, in addition to his case. He set them down on the table and sat down beside Akechi, severely invading his personal space and leaving him almost cornered. Akechi looked at him impressed.

"Kurusu...?"

"Yes?" he said as he looked back at Akechi.

"I think there's plenty of space in front. I mean... There's no need for us to be so close together, right? Aren't you uncomfortable?

"Not really. I like it like this."

Akechi remained silent.

"Besides, it's easier this way, don't you think? You don't need to raise your voice so much, you can write notes without having to flip the notebook, we see things from the same perspective... Isn't that better?"

"I think so…?"

"Shall we begin?" he asked, smiling.

And so, detective Goro Akechi, recognized public figure, was teaching mathematics, history and other subjects to Akira Kurusu, a young man that nobody knew, in a coffee shop.

The afternoon passed quickly between formulas, exercises, reading texts and memorizing historical facts and so much trivial data. Luckily for Akechi, Kurusu was, despite his appearance, a good student. He was able to understand the formulas quickly and apply them without fail —most of the time—, he had a great understanding that helped him to unravel the meaning of the texts he read and had a great capacity for writing, which allowed him to write convincing arguments in his answers; his memory was unexpectedly good too, as he hadn't been mistaken in any date or place.

"Incredibly, you are pretty good with your studies…"

"Have I exceeded your expectations?" Kurusu asked, smiling.

Akechi smiled back. "They weren't that high to begin with."

"Hey!"

"I can't help but wonder, though, did you really need my help? You seem to know all the topics perfectly. I feel like I haven't helped much."

"You helped me much more than you think," Kurusu said. "Besides, it's always better to do things together, don't you think?"

"I..." Akechi looked down at his mug. "I think I need more coffee."

"Right away," Kurusu said, getting up and hurrying behind the bar. He put on his apron and washed his hands. "Do you want the same coffee, or you want to try a new one?"

"The same, please."

"Yes sir," he answer smiling.

Akechi stood up and carried the mug he had used to the bar. Kurusu took it and left it in the dishwasher for later, then continued working on Akechi's coffee.

"Did the owner of this place teach you how to make coffee?"

"Yes, a while ago," he said, pouring hot water into the cup. "At first I wasn't very interested in learning, since I didn't consider it useful," Kurusu smiled, which Akechi noticed. "But then I understood that if I could get a smile from the people who try my coffee, then all that time learning to prepare it would be worth it," Kurusu looked at Akechi, but as he crossed his gaze, he immediately put a hand to his bangs and began pulling at it. "Anyway, making coffee is a lot of fun, and it's always nice to breathe in the aroma. It's relaxing," Akira set down the coffee mug in front of Akechi. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Akechi said. He took the cup and walked back to the table. "Shall we continue?"

Kurusu pouted. "Could we take a break?"

"Time is money," he said as he sat down again in the same place.

Kurusu put the apron back in the kitchen and went to Akechi, sitting again next to him. This time Akechi made no comment about it.

"What were we in?" Akechi asked.

"We were talking about the silver ratio."

"Right. Then..."

Suddenly there was the ringing of the doorbell, making Kurusu turn to look. Akechi heard a slight sigh.

"I forgot..." he said quietly.

"What happened?" Akechi asked, turning to see too, meeting the surprised faces of four young people.

And then he remembered his mission.

Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki, students of Shujin, companions of Akira Kurusu, Akechi thought, watching them. Probably related to the case of Suguru Kamoshida, the first target of the Phantom Thieves, but... , then looked at the next young man. Yusuke Kitagawa, former student of Ichiryusai Madarame, also a target of the Thieves, and beside him..., finally looked at the last girl, suppressing a smile. Makoto Niijima... I wonder what Sae will think about this... If only I had some kind of concrete evidence...

"Akechi!?" exclaimed Makoto, remarkably surprised.

"Good evening, Niijima," the young man replied with a smile.

"Akira? What's he doing here!?" Ryuji shouted, probably what everyone wanted to say, but didn't dare to.

"Ryuji...!" Ann exclaimed as she hit him in the abdomen with her elbow, causing the young man to bend over in pain. "I apologize for Ryuji, Akechi. He has almost no manners," she said with an exaggerated smile as she tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Don't worry. It's okay," said Akechi, then turned his back to them. "Too bad I couldn't finish this coffee."

Kurusu looked at Akechi immediately. "You don't have to leave."

"I'd rather do it, anyway," he said. "I don't want to bother your friends."

"You're my friend, too."

Akechi smiled. "Thank you, but I think that's enough for today. Will you please excuse me?"

Kurusu got up and let Akechi go, but before he stepped away, Kurusu grabbed him by his sleeve. Akechi turned to look at him.

"I'll let you know if I pass the exams," Akechi smiled at Kurusu's comment. "And don't forget that I still owe you half the deal. Keep it in mind."

"I will not forget," said Akechi. Kurusu released him and he walked to the door.

"Enjoy your evening," Akechi said.

Everyone except Sakamoto nodded, saying goodbye to Akechi.

Finally, Akechi left the cafe and walked to the station at a steady pace, but halfway there, he stopped.

"That was more fruitful than I thought it would be..."

A smile slipped onto his face, one that showed arrogance. He covered his mouth with a hand, not wanting anyone to see him like that. When he calmed down, he kept walking.


	4. Appointment

_Disclaimer: Persona 5 belongs to Atlus._

 _Edited:_ I want to thank Queenofdragons2 for helping me with the correction of this chapter. Thank you very much!

* * *

 _[July 16, during the afternoon]_

Kurusu: I think I did pretty well on the exams.

Kurusu: And all thanks to you.

Akechi: You're giving me too much credit.

Akechi: It was your effort after all.

Kurusu: Don't be so modest.

Kurusu: If you hadn't helped me study, it would've gone very differently.

Akechi: If you say so.

Kurusu: So, to thank you...

Kurusu: From now on, everytime you go to Leblanc you can have your cup of coffee for free.

Akechi: That makes all the effort worthwhile.

Kurusu: Totally, right?

Kurusu: Hahaha.

Kurusu: And the other part of the thanks, I'd like for us to meet up on the 18th at 5 pm, at the Ginza station, in front of the ticket machine.

Kurusu: I'll be waiting for you.

Akechi: I don't understand. Why meet there?

Kurusu: You'll have to go to find out ;)

Akechi: ?

Akechi: Wait, Kurusu.

Akechi waited for a few seconds for Kurusu to respond. But after ten minutes, he realized that the young man wasn't going answer again.

He always does what he wants , he thought, frowning.

Akechi: I'll be there at 5 pm.

Kurusu: Wonderful!

Kurusu: See you!

Akechi clutched his phone tightly, feeling indignant.

* * *

 _[July 18, during the afternoon]_

Around 4:45 pm, Akechi was walking towards his meeting point with Kurusu, and seeing so many people around wearing yukatas, he remembered that it was Marine Day and that it would be held, as usual, with fireworks on the side of the sea. Akechi stopped short.

So he summoned me here to go see the fireworks?, thought Akechi, bringing a hand to his chin and looking down at the floor. He just summoned me here to see the fireworks?, he thought, altering more and more. I even turned down an interview to come today... and it's only because of the fireworks!?

Suddenly he heard a group exclaim loudly, which he noticed attracted the eyes of several people passing by.

"You invited Akechi!?" said a group of people in unison, but the voice of a boy and a girl were the most prominent.

Hearing his name, Akechi immediately looked up, searching for the origin of those voices, and when he found it, his eyes met those of his new friend.

"Speaking of the devil!" Kurusu said with a smile.

Immediately he left his friends behind to go to where Akechi was, who found himself not knowing how to react as Kurusu approached him, so he simply stood, waiting for him.

When he was in front of him, Kurusu grabbed him by the arm as he smiled at him. Akechi didn't refuse the contact, but he felt uncomfortable with such a warm welcome.

"You really came. Thank you very much," Kurusu lowered his hand to Akechi's, which he held gently. "I was worried you wouldn't."

Kurusu didn't seem to want to let go of Akechi's hand, and he didn't intend to push it away, but when he noticed the look of the rest of the group, who still kept their distance, he took his hand away from Kurusu and then hid it behind his back.

"I told you I'd come..." Akechi watched Kurusu more closely, focusing on the black yukata with red details that he wore. "Though I had no idea I should've brought a yukata."

"If I had told you to come with a yukata, would you have done it?" Kurusu asked.

"No... probably."

Kurusu's eyes widened more than Akechi expected, as did a funny smile on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time," Kurusu said.

"Will there be a next time?" Akechi asked, smiling. Though inside he wasn't so enthusiastic about it.

"I'd love to," Kurusu said, putting his hand to his chin and closing his eyes, "but I don't want to abuse it either."

What is he talking about…? Akechi thought, confused.

"Anyway, we should go..."

"I can't take this anymore!" There was a high pitched voice.

Suddenly, the bag Kurusu carried began to move from side to side, and before either of them could react, a black stain left the bag and went straight to Akechi's face, who took a few steps back.

"Akechi!" said the same voice, this time coming from the black thing stuck to the face of the detective. "I missed you! How have you been!?"

"What…!? What is this!?" Akechi asked, trying to get it off of his face.

"Morgana!" exclaimed Kurusu as well as the rest of the group, who approached to try to help contain it.

Akechi finally managed to remove it, and with the animal in his hands, looked at him curiously. The rest of the group tensely watched the scene.

"Morgana?" Akechi asked.

"Yes?" replied the cat.

And Akechi confirmed it. The cat could talk, or rather he could understand it. But it would be suspicious that he could, and if his theory was correct, they would find out that they were not the only ones who could access the Metaverse. It would be best to act naturally.

"So." Akechi looked at Kurusu. "This is your cat, Kurusu," he said, smiling. "You told me he wouldn't let you go, but I didn't think that to such an extreme." Akechi approached Kurusu and handed him Morgana, who took him in his arms. "You two are really attached."

"Yes! Morgana cannot leave Akira alone in any moment!" Takamaki exclaimed suddenly, interposing herself between Kurusu and Akechi. "I think they even go to the bathroom together!"

"Ann, you don't need to tell him that kind of detail..." Kurusu said quietly, forcing Morgana into the bag again.

"Anyway!" The young woman exclaimed again, putting both palms together. "We are very sorry for Morgana's behavior. Whenever he sees someone new, he goes crazy as you just saw. He's such a strange cat, isn't he?" she laughed. The rest of the group smiled the same way, or rather they made a strange grimace, noticeably uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," Akechi said with a smile. "I was just surprised. But thank you very much for your concern."

They all laughed slightly relieved, and after a brief chat, they decided to head toward the coast to see the fireworks.

Just as they left, they noticed the incredible number of people who attended the event. They couldn't even walk for long before they were caught before a crowd that cut the way. Akechi let out a sigh every time this happened. Thanks to that, and to the restlessness of the group to reach a good position before the spectacle began, Akechi kept falling behind.

We really just came to see the fireworks... he thought as he sighed again, head down. I should have taken advantage of the day in a better way...

When he opened his eyes, he ran into Morgana's, who stared at him from Kurusu's bag. Akechi broke into a cold sweat. Maybe Takamaki was right and the cat was just weird.

"He really likes you." Akechi was caught off guard by the sudden remark. "Morgana, I mean," Kurusu said, stroking the cat's head, who began to grunt. Kurusu then stopped caressing him and the cat was silent again.

"It seems like it," Akechi said, grinning. "Although I have never been very good with animals."

"Don't worry," Kurusu replied. "You'll have time to get used to Morgana at least."

Akechi looked at Kurusu in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'll invite you to a lot of other dates later, so you'll get used to it," Kurusu said, smiling.

"Dates?" Akechi repeated. "What are you saying...?"

"You don't pass up any chance to flirt, do you?" Morgana interrupted, but Kurusu pushed his head into the bag.

Akechi felt his face burn slightly, which made him frown as he looked away. Taking anything Kurusu said seriously wasn't a good idea. It had never been a good idea.

"I don't see your friends," Akechi said, then glanced around quickly. "Did we lose them?"

"Shall we take this opportunity to escape?" Kurusu asked abruptly.

Akechi turned to him with every intention of asking for an explanation, but before he could say anything, Kurusu took his hand and started pulling him away from where the crowd was heading.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"To your favorite place."

"My favorite place?" Akechi repeated. "What...?"

In less time than expected, they had already returned to the station, which was unexpectedly empty compared to the streets. For his part, Akechi was still being pulled by Kurusu, who only stopped when they found themselves waiting for the train to pass through the station. Kurusu still held Akechi's hand tightly.

"Is it really okay for you to leave your friends behind?" Akechi asked.

"Don't worry," Kurusu said, showing his phone to Akechi. "I sent a message to Ann explaining, so they won't worry."

Instantly the phone rang and lit for a few seconds, indicating that it had received a message.

"Ah, she replied."

Kurusu showed Akechi the phone's screen, where Akechi read the conversation.

Akira: Ann.

Ann: Akira! Where are you?

Akira: Akechi didn't feel very well so I will accompany him back.

Ann: Really?

Ann: It's a shame...

Ann: I hope he gets better soon... Please take care of him.

Akira: I'll do my best.

Akira: And I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly...

Ann: Don't worry about us! I'll explain to the others so you just concentrate on Akechi.

Akira: At your service, ma'am.

Ann: Don't call me that.

Akechi looked at Kurusu, who was smiling as he looked at his phone.

So he is like that with all his friends, he thought. Maybe he really does consider me one...

"Why did you tell her I wasn't feeling well?" the young detective asked.

"Well, I couldn't tell her that I left them just to spend a little more time with you, could I?"

Akechi felt his face burn and was suddenly very aware that he was still holding hands with Kurusu, and that both were incredibly close. Quickly he let go of Kurusu's hand and took two steps away to keep his distance. He noticed the young man lower his shoulders and look at him with dismay.

Kurusu put a hand on his neck and, looking away, he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to take advantage of your free voucher and...go to Leblanc for some coffee."

This time Kurusu turned to look at him, and Akechi noticed that his cheeks had a faint red color.

"What do you say?" he asked.

Akechi considered for a few seconds, but in the end, he smiled.

"I'm always in the mood for coffee." The smile Kurusu gave him was much larger than Akechi expected.

"So, let's go!"

After a few minutes, both were already in Yongen-Jaya, got out of the train and had to stand in front of the exit of the station; it was raining heavily.

"I remember I saw the weather forecast in the morning and didn't say anything about rain." Akechi sighed heavily. "Even if the coffee isn't so far away... Should I give up?" he asked, looking at the young man in a yukata, who had a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"This must be your lucky day, Akechi."

Akechi raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Why do you say that?"

"Because..." Kurusu rummaged in his bag and then, cheerfully, pulled out an folding umbrella. "I have this!"

Akechi opened his eyes in astonishment.

"I always have an emergency umbrella. So I avoid Morgana getting wet and sick."

"You're unexpectedly cautious."

"I'm always aware of the people I care about," he said as he handed the umbrella to Akechi.

"But Morgana is a cat..."

Kurusu lowered his shoulders in dismay. "That's not what I meant..." He scratched the back of his head for a moment and then looked back at Akechi. "Anyway, can you carry the umbrella so I can take care of Morgana?"

"All right," said Akechi.

He opened the umbrella and suddenly felt Kurusu's body next to his, even more so than a moment ago in the station. He couldn't keep his cheeks from blushing and his eyes opened with surprise. Kurusu's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I know you don't like people invading your space," Kurusu said, looking down at the floor. "I don't like it either," he added. "But it'll only be until we reach the cafe. Okay?"

Kurusu looked up and directed his towards Akechi, who noticed even more how close they were, because their noses were a few inches apart.

"There isn't... another choice, right?" he said, looking ahead.

"Let's go before the rain gets worse," Kurusu said, starting to walk. Akechi moved instantly, following him to cover him with the umbrella.

After walking for less than five minutes, they reached the cafe.

"I'm back, boss," Kurusu said as they entered.

"You're back sooner than I expected," the man behind the counter said, and noticed that he had brought someone with him.

"Good afternoon," Akechi said, bowing slightly.

"A friend?" He asked.

"Something like that," said Kurusu, at the same time as Akechi. They both looked at each other for a few seconds.

So, I'm his friend? he thought, watching him. Kurusu didn't take his eyes off him.

The man looked at them both in turn, then sighed and smiled. "I have a few things to do, so I'll leave you in charge of the store for the rest of the day, okay?"

Kurusu nodded, to which the man replied with a smile, then took off his apron and hung it on the coat rack. Finally, with a small farewell, he left the store, leaving both young men alone.

"He really trusts you to take care of the store, doesn't he?" Akechi asked curiously.

"I think so," Kurusu said, smiling. "Now, do you want your free coffee?"

Akechi smiled. "Of course." He sat down in one of the seats in front of the counter.

"Oh, but before..." Kurusu walked to the door and opened it to reach the "open" sign, turned it to indicate "closed", and then he came back to the store. "Done."

"Why did you close it?"

"I don't want other people to interrupt us," he said as he walked inside. "Don't you think?"

"But... it's a café..." Akechi murmured, but Kurusu didn't listen.

"I'll get changed. Wait here."

Before Kurusu reached the stairs, Morgana slipped out of his bag and jumped to where Akechi was, sat down in the next seat and stood there, watching the young detective. Akechi noticed it and looked back at the animal.

"I thought you really liked me," Akechi said. Then he brought one of his hands up to the animal, without touching it, but left it to Morgana to close the distance and to obtain that caress that Akechi didn't dare to give. "Why?" he mumbled.

Suddenly Morgana lept onto Akechi's lap and settled down. Akechi could do nothing but begin to caress the cat gently, from head to tail. It was unexpectedly relaxing.

"I missed this," Morgana murmured. "I missed you, Akechi…"

The young man opened his mouth, but soon closed it without saying anything. He could not afford to answer Morgana, because, of course, he couldn't understand what the animal was talking about.

That's the second time he said that... That he misses me... Akechi thought as he stroked the cat's head. I'm pretty sure I haven't let any of you see me in the Metaverse, so... Why do you say that? From where we know each other, Morgana?

He moved his hand to the animal's chin, where he continued to pet him. Morgana began to purr, demonstrating how comfortable he was.

"You like that, don't you?" Akechi asked. The cat replied by purring even louder. Akechi smiled. "Then I'll keep doing it."

"I want to be a cat right now." Kurusu's voice surprised him and made him straighten up. The young man now wore his casual clothes, a black t-shirt covered by a rolled up white shirt and jeans. Kurusu approached Akechi and placed his hand on Morgana's head. "Let's switch, Morgana."

"Get your own detective," Morgana spat, then smacked the young man's hand, who pulled his away with a grimace.

"But Akechi is my detective. You should get yours."

Akechi felt his cheeks burn, but closed his eyes and coughed slightly, catching the attention of Kurusu and Morgana.

"I understand that you get along very well with your cat, but you keep talking to it as if you understand it. Isn't that a little strange?"

Kurusu looked at Morgana, and Morgana at Kurusu, then both looked at Akechi.

"When you have a pet for so long you start talking to it like it's a person, whether you want to or not." Kurusu smiled. "You can't help it."

Akechi put a hand to his chin as he looked at Morgana. "I've never had a pet, so I wouldn't understand."

"If you want, you can take Morgana for a few days."

Akechi widened his eyes in surprise.

"What? Take him...? I couldn't..." Kurusu's proposal took him by surprise and he had no idea what it would be the right way to answer. "Besides, you can't give him to just anyone... "

"It's not just anyone, it's you, Akechi," Kurusu said, looking directly into his eyes. Akechi kept his gaze. "Besides, I don't think Morgana would be displeased to go with you. He likes you, a lot, remember?

"Yes, but... I'd rather not..."

"It doesn't have to be today," Kurusu said. He turned and began to walk toward the kitchen. "You can always come again and take him whenever you want, then just bring him back."

"You make it sound easy, but taking care of a pet is a big responsibility," Akechi said as he caressed Morgana, who began to purr again.

"At least you understand that," Kurusu said. After washing his hands, he put on his apron and walked to stand in front of his only client. "I believe that you would be an excellent pet owner."

Akechi couldn't help smiling, then looked at Morgana, who rested quietly.

"Perhaps another time..."

"Okay." Kurusu smiled. "Are you in the mood to try a different coffee, or shall I prepare the same as always?"

"The same, please."

"Right away, detective."


	5. Surprises

Disclaimer: Persona 5 belongs to Atlus.

Thank you again Queenofdragons2 for helping me with the correction of this chapter. Thanks to you this is readable;;

* * *

[July 24, during the night]

After a long and exhausting day, Akechi was finally on his way to his apartment. He had been busy early in the morning working with Sae at the Public Prosecutor's Office, and then attending his pre-university classes for the rest of the afternoon.

After all his effort, he thought that perhaps he would visit Yon-Germain to buy some cake as a reward. But when he finally decided to make his way to the store, he was stopped in the middle of the station by someone who grabbed him by the forearm.

"Hi, Akechi."

He recognized the voice immediately, so when he turned around he wasn't surprised at who it was.

"Good evening, Kurusu," he said with a smile. "It's a surprise to see you here."

"Totally," said the young man with glasses, smiling too. "A pretty nice one, too."

Behind Kurusu was the rest of the group. Takamaki and Niijima greeted him with a smile, which he returned without delay; Kitagawa bowed slightly and Sakamoto simply looked away when his eyes met. Akechi sighed.

I can't please everyone, can I?

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Kurusu asked. "We ate sushi at a restaurant in Ginza. We even brought something to eat at home," he said, showing the package in his left hand.

"There are very good places to eat there, from what I've heard," Akechi said.

"Yes, and although the price was somewhat…high, the taste was totally worth it," Kurusu said, smiling.

"I bet it was a great evening," Akechi said with a smile.

"Yes it was." Kurusu took two steps toward Akechi. "We should go someday. Just the two of us."

Akechi felt his cheeks burn, hoping it wasn't noticeable enough for the others to see, but when he turned his gaze for a second to the rest of the group, he noticed how both girls had a slightly red face, just as Sakamoto had a big smile on his.

"Would you please stop?" said Morgana, coming out of Kurusu's bag. They all looked at him in surprise. "You're giving us second-hand embarrassment"

"Hey!" Sakamoto whispered fiercely. "You can't get out of the bag here! The guards'll see you!"

Takamaki quickly stuffed Morgana back in the bag, despite the animal's protests. Then she smiled uneasily at Akechi.

"He always brings us problems, that Morgana..."

Akechi smiled back at her.

"I think it's quite nice." They all looked at Akechi with curiosity. "I've spent time with him and he's very quiet. He even slept on my legs for a while."

They all widened their eyes in astonishment, looking at each other; Akechi thought he might have said something he shouldn't. Kurusu put a hand on the back of his neck, then turned his gaze to the young detective.

"Anyway, I was glad to find you here, Akechi," he said with a smile. "We should go out more often. I can always make more coffee for you. Even if you want to go to Leblanc right now."

Akechi smiled back. "That's very nice of you, Kurusu, but I must decline your offer. I have work to do as soon as I get home."

"Work?" Kurusu asked. "On a Sunday?"

"Yes," he said, smiling. "You know, justice never rests. And recently I joined the research team behind the Phantom Thieves." Akechi thought he might test the waters, so he dared to ask, "Did you hear that Medjed has declared war on them? It happened just a few minutes ago."

Everyone looked startled by the news. Sakamoto and Takamaki took out their phones to check out the group's site, and after a few seconds, Takamaki looked rather agitated at what she saw.

"Seems like you're pretty interested in this," Akechi said, looking at Takamaki.

"Oh, that's…"

"I don't blame you, though," Akechi said, interrupting Takamaki. "Just about everyone is talking about the Thieves and Medjed these days. I can see why they get so excited about it." Akechi looked at Kurusu, "Tell me, Kurusu. Are you on the side of the Phantom Thieves or Medjed?"

"Is this a trick question?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course not. I just want to hear your opinion."

"Very well, Detective." Kurusu put one of his hands to his chin. "I think I lean more for the Phantom Thieves."

Akechi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, even if they both try to do good, their methods are somewhat different. The Thieves only have one goal and it's to steal the heart of a specific person, right?"

"Yes, you're right," Akechi said, to the surprise of the others. "Assuming that is possible."

"Yes, hypothetically speaking." Kurusu smiled, "Unlike Medjed, who, despite only focusing on a single target, don't hesitate to attack more people when something isn't going the way they want, whether or not they're directly involved. Don't you think that's quite selfish of them?"

"But the Thieves are selfish too, aren't they?" said Akechi.

"What do you mean?" Sakamoto asked, frowning.

"I mean, they just rely on their knowledge, which may or may not be right, to decide who their next target is, right? Who are they to decide the sentencing of criminals? Are they qualified to make such a judgment? They could go wrong and ruin the lives of one or more people forever."

They were all silent for a moment, seeming to be considering Akechi's words. For his part, he simply watched them with curiosity, waiting for some response from them.

"Well, I can understand your point of view," Niijima said. "My sister says the same thing all the time. That it isn't their duty to judge others…"

"Yes, Niijima is correct," Akechi said, "but I'd be lying if I said I don't understand the Thieves too..."

They all looked at the detective, who had his eyes closed, as if reflecting on his response.

"You... Do you understand the Phantom Thieves?" Takamaki asked, tilting her head slightly.

"If they didn't work outside the law, their influence would be quite good for society," he said, nodding. "In the same way, if I didn't work for the law, I would fully support them. Oh, but don't tell anyone I said that," he added with a smile.

Akechi noticed that everyone hid their smiles, either by covering their mouths with their hands or simply looking away, except for Kurusu, who kept his in plain sight.

"I'd love to know what kind of point of view these Thieves have," Akechi commented. "It's always interesting to expand your viewpoint, so you have a clearer idea of things."

"I had no idea you were a Phanboy, Akechi," Takamaki said, smiling more mischievously this time, almost seeming amused.

Akechi couldn't help but smile back. "You know I'm not. My job doesn't let me. I can't cheer on those who I try to catch."

"Then you should stop pursuing them and support them," Sakamoto said, both hands behind his head, looking unconcerned.

"They would be very happy to have you on their side," Kurusu said, smiling broadly.

"You say that, but I don't think it's true," Akechi said. "I have criticized them enough to be considered their enemy."

"Well, you're right about that... I read on the site that several of their fans consider you their enemy," Kurusu said. "But what their fans think isn't necessarily the same as what they think, you know?"

"Perhaps," said Akechi. "Or perhaps not." He smiled. "I've really enjoyed our conversation, but I must return home now. A long night awaits me."

"It was... strangely... uhm, nice to talk to you, Akechi," Takamaki commented, scratching her cheek with one of her fingers. "I would love to talk to you again."

"I'm glad to hear that, Takamaki."

"Ann is fine," she said, smiling. "And I think the rest of us would also like to talk to you again."

Akechi watched the rest of the group.

"It's always fun to talk to someone else," Makoto said. "And I know you have great knowledge in several aspects. I wouldn't mind spending an entire afternoon talking to you, Akechi."

"Somehow it's reassuring to hear that from you, Niijima. Thank you," he said, followed by a smile.

"I think your way of seeing things is quite special, Akechi," Kitagawa said this time. "If it's not a problem, maybe you can help me see things from some point of view that I must be overlooking. I deeply believe that sharing visions with other people will help me to improve as an artist. And as a person, too."

Akechi blinked in surprise. He never expected to receive that kind of praise from the young artist.

"I would be more than happy to be of help, Kitagawa. I feel honored."

Ann looked at Sakamoto, as did the rest of the group, Akechi included. Sakamoto felt the pressure of the group; apparently, it was his turn to say something.

"Ryuji," Ann insisted.

The young man scratched the back of his neck and closed his eyes, visibly upset, but finally managed to say something: "As long as Morgana likes you, that's fine, I think."

The rest widened their eyes in surprise and they all erupted into laughter and small smiles, as did Akechi, who considered the moment unexpectedly pleasant.

When the laughter subsided, Akechi took advantage and announced again that he should retire, even though he was enjoying the exchange.

"Oh, before you go, Akechi." Kurusu unfolded the package in his hand and inside it were two smaller packages. He took one and handed it to Akechi. "Here. I kept this for you."

Akechi blinked a few times in astonishment, taking the package in his hands. "This is…"

"Sushi. I thought it might be to your liking." Kurusu cocked his head. "Or am I wrong?"

"No, no... I like sushi, a lot… I just didn't…"

"I'm glad," the young man said with a smile. "Well, we have to go too. See you another day, Akechi."

"Good-bye," he said, still confused by the gift he received.

Akechi simply stood there, watching the group of young people walk away.

He said he kept this for me, didn't he?, he wondered to himself. Although we met here by chance... or did he expect to give it to me another day?He lowered his head to look at the ground beneath him.

But the sushi could spoil if he waited too long... Or maybe he knew we would meet today? Akechi felt his hands start to shake. He thought that was due to the hasty conclusions he was drawing. How did you know that we would meet today...? How could...? Who…?

"Akechi."

The young detective instinctively lifted his head and saw Kurusu in front of him again.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you something." Kurusu stepped forward, shortening the distance between him and Akechi. "I might have some information about the Phantom Thieves."

Akechi's eyes widened in amazement.

"If you're interested..." Kurusu put his hand on Akechi's chest, leaning towards him. "Keep an eye on your phone. I'll contact you someday, okay?" Kurusu smiled. "See you."

And this time, Akechi saw Kurusu disappear between several groups of people wandering around the station, and he... he just didn't know how to react.

Akechi felt completely and utterly lost.

* * *

[July 30, during the night]

For a whole week, Kurusu didn't leave Akechi's mind at all.

This student who seemed so normal, but also seemed to know everything that was going on around him, easily took him out of his comfort zone and placed him in an incredibly unfamiliar place, where he didn't know how to react properly, where he didn't have control over the situation, and that affected him, affected him too much.

Several days he found himself awake until late at night and without even a hint of sleep, wondering over and over again who this student was. Was he really just a student? Akechi wasn't sure about that anymore.

He thought he would go mad —more than he thought he was now, he hated to admit— and when he had decided to extract information from Kurusu by any means, his phone vibrated, catching his attention.

Kurusu: Sorry I didn't contact you until now, but I've been a little busy...

Kurusu: Anyway, are you free tomorrow? I'll be waiting for you at Ginza station in the afternoon.

Kurusu: I hope to see you there.

Akechi chose not to respond, but it was clear that Kurusu knew he would attend. He was sure of it.

* * *

[July 31, during the day]

When Akechi arrived at the station, he had no need to contact Kurusu to find him, for he was waiting for him, leaning against the wall just in front of where he had gotten off the train. Akechi briefly narrowed his eyes and then, slightly adjusting the collar of his shirt, walked to stand in front of Kurusu. At that moment, Kurusu stopped looking at his phone to observe the young detective.

"Good afternoon, Akechi," Kurusu said. "I thought you wouldn't come today. It would have been very sad, to have had to wait here alone…"

"I'm sorry. I was studying when I read your message, and then I forgot to answer it."

"It's happened to me a lot of times, don't worry." Kurusu smiled. "Would you like to go get something to eat?" he asked as he looked away. "I didn't get a chance to have lunch before I came, so I'm kinda hungry..."

Kurusu stopped talking as soon as his gaze returned to Akechi, who stood with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"So no lunch?"

"I also tend to be quite busy, but I still made some time for you…"

"You make me feel honored," he said quickly.

Akechi closed his eyes tiredly. "And this time is not the exception, so I'd rather talk about what you brought me here for so I can get back to work."

"Then you're really busy..." Kurusu said, scratching his neck. "Okay, what were we going to talk about today?"

Akechi frowned. "You said you had information on the Phantom Thieves. Is that true, or did you just say that to annoy me?" Akechi asked.

"Oh, it's true. I almost forgot about it," Kurusu said with a smile. "But it's true!" he said as he lifted his left forefinger. "I have information about them, but I think we should go to a more private place to talk about it."

"I also think that would be appropriate."

"Great."

At that moment Kurusu raised his right hand, in which he held his phone. Akechi looked at him suspiciously.

"Then..." With a single tap he pressed the screen of the device, which emitted a wave that knocked Akechi off-balance for a second.

"What...?" Akechi looked both ways quickly. He felt everything around him spinning. I don't think he is so reckless as to… Akechi looked back at Kurusu, catching sight of his cocky smile, and understood. He is…

Akechi had already understood that.

It was clear that they were moving to the Metaverse, it was clear that the young man in front of him wasn't a simple student, it was clear that Kurusu knew more than he should, and it was clear that he should at least follow the game for a while more, making Kurusu believe that this was his first time in that world. It wouldn't be difficult; after all, he had a few years of experience already and would be able to keep every detail under control, including his powers and clothing, among other things.

Akechi felt confident, and, after a fleeting smile, prepared to present the role of a young man stunned by the strange journey, but when his senses returned to him, he noticed that everything was wrong, very wrong.

Quickly Akechi looked down at his hands, covered by those dark gloves that once brought him so many nightmares, and then looked at his arms, wrapped in that cloth that reminded him of the prisoner he was. He finally brought his hands up to his face, which was completely covered by a mask with a pointed nose. This absolutely wasn't the look he wanted to take on.

"That suit looks great on you."

When he heard Kurusu speak, he jumped and quickly moved away, keeping his distance and ready to fight at any moment.

"You don't need to run. I have no intentions of fighting," Kurusu said, raising both hands.

Akechi looked at Kurusu, who had also changed his clothes into a full black suit, made up of a long trench coat, a vest and trousers, and a white mask over his face, accompanied by a satisfied smile that made Akechi's blood boil.

"Who are you?" Akechi asked, not taking his eyes off the young man.

"I have many names. Some people call me problem child, delinquent, or criminal." Kurusu sighed. "But to my friends, I'm just Akira Kurusu."

"And who...are you now?"

Kurusu smiled broadly.

"Joker. The leader of the Phantom Thieves." Kurusu put a hand to his chin. "With whom do I have the pleasure? Goro Akechi, student detective, black mask?"

Akechi's eyes widened, stunned, but after a second he returned to normal.

He managed to discover my identity, but that's a minor detail now, Akechi thought. I don't know what kind of intentions this guy has, but if he chooses to talk about my identity to everyone, all my plans will be ruined, and everything I did... He frowned in annoyance. I have to get rid of him as soon as possible.

Akechi straightened his legs and dropped both arms on either side of his body, resting from the battle position he had adopted.

"Who are you?" Kurusu asked this time.

"Is there a need to answer that question? If you are in front of me at this place, it means you already know."

"Well, that's true," Kurusu said, smiling.

"If you'll let me ask." Akechi crossed his arms. "Who told you about me?"

"No one." Akechi stared at Kurusu, who was looking up, as if trying to remember something. "Madarame said that someone with a black mask was walking around the Palaces of other people."

That useless old man...

"And then Kaneshiro said that somebody used the Palaces to do what they wanted... So, having confirmed that, I just had to find who was responsible, and then you showed up." His smile grew, showing his teeth. "You, the one who reacted to every comment Morgana made, even though you thought you were unnoticed. You're lovely."

Akechi grimaced. How did he notice that?

"Your acting ability is very good, but you can't fool someone who's been watching you for so long."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing, don't worry," Kurusu said, closing his eyes. "Anyway, I brought you here today because I wanted to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Akechi smiled. "And what makes you think I would agree to make a deal with you?"

"Because it's very beneficial for you!" Kurusu said brightly. "Even more than for me. It's a win-win situation. What do you say, you want to hear it?"

"I have a better idea," Akechi said, raising one of his fingers.

"I'll listen to everything you have to say, Akechi."

"Why don't we battle and the loser does what the winner decides?"

Kurusu put a hand to his chin. "That's interesting." Kurusu smiled. "And it sounds fun.. All right. If I win, you must consider my proposal."

"And if I win... well, you must disappear."

At that moment, from his back he drew a pistol and shot Kurusu without delay. But to his surprise, the bullet never caught up with him, or so it seemed, for he looked immune to the attack.

"You went ahead and started with the fight? You should warn me first, Akechi. What would have happened if that bullet hit me...?"

Kurusu was interrupted by the sound of a second shot, and then a third, fourth, and fifth, but nothing happened.

"Looks like we're doing this the traditional way, then..." Akechi threw the pistol to the ground.

"That's the best way, don't you think?"

"If you hadn't interfered, we could have been friends, you know."

"Oh, but we will," Kurusu replied with a smile, then took his right hand to his face and said, "Satanael."

Intense blue flames appeared behind Kurusu, from which a gigantic entity appeared. Whether it was a Persona or not, Akechi didn't know. Its size and appearance gave off a sense of great power and even planted a seed of doubt in the young detective.

Was this the right solution...?

Before he could react, his consciousness was swallowed by darkness.


End file.
